


Moonlight

by Vampz



Series: Moonlight Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Avengers 2012 - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I can't say it's a fluff, M/M, no it isn't
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “โอดินบอกท่านหรือเปล่า ว่าข้าเป็นตัวอะไร?”โอดินบอกธอร์เพียงแค่ว่าโลกิมิใช่สายเลือดโดยแท้จริงของเขา ไม่ได้บอกอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น“เงียบ... แสดงว่าไม่ได้บอกสินะ...” เทพมากเล่ห์ค่อยเงยหน้าขึ้นอย่างแช่มช้า แค่นหัวเราะเยาะหยันในลำคอ “ข้าคงไม่มีค่าพอที่ท่านพ่อจะใส่ใจ แม้แต่ความจริงเรื่องชาติกำเนิดของข้า ก็ไม่คิดบอกท่าน ท่านพี่ โอดินเก็บปีศาจมาเลี้ยงไว้ข้างบุตรชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนของเขา”





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bukimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukimin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moonlight Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359985) by bukitan. 



> ฟิคนี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจ (?) มาจากแฟนอาร์ตของคุณ bukitan (ฮรือ...)  
> เป็นโลกิที่จะมีลายโยธันขึ้นบนตัว ตอนอยู่ใต้แสงจันทร์ ฟฟฟฟฟ (ไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับโลกิตัวจริงเลย แต่ชอบเลยอยากเขียน 5555+)  
> FYI: ไทม์ไลน์อันนี้อยู่ใน MCU ตอนหลังจากจบอเวนเจอร์สภาคแรก ก่อนที่พี่ธอร์จะพาโลกิกลับแอสการ์ดพร้อมกับเทสเซอแร็ก  
> อะหน่ะ มันก็จะงงหน่อยๆ—

 

 

ท้องฟ้าในยามราตรีเป็นสีหมึก เมฆหมอกและควันจางลอยสูงเสียดฟ้า บดบังรัศมีแสงสว่างจ้าที่ดูดซับความอบอุ่นจากดวงอาทิตย์ให้ส่องทางแก่คนบนพื้นดินจนมืดมิด สองขายาวๆ ก้าวข้ามพงหญ้า กึ่งดึงกึ่งลากแขนของอีกร่างหนึ่งซึ่งคลุมศีรษะด้วยผ้าคลุมคล้ายอำพรางตัวอย่างเร่งรีบ

 

“โลกิ เร็วสิ” ธอร์หันกลับไปหาน้องชาย พยักเพยิดศีรษะให้อีกฝ่ายก้าวตาม

 

“ _ข้าก็เร็วอยู่นี่ไงเล่า_ ” คนถูกเร่งบ่นกระปอดกระแปดผ่านนัยน์ตาสีเขียวจัดจ้าน เรียวคิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์นัก และยื่นมือทั้งสองข้างที่ถูกกุญแจมือล่ามไว้ ก่อนจะชี้ไปยังที่ครอบปากซึ่งทำให้เขาเป็นใบ้มาหนึ่งวันเต็ม

 

พอเวทมนตร์ถูกริบไปด้วยพลังของโซ่ล่ามและกุญแจมือ อีกสิ่งหนึ่งที่โลกิภูมิใจนักหนาคือพลังของคำพูด เขาสามารถใช้มันเพื่อต่อรอง ยุแยง หรือแม้กระทั่งสร้างความบาดหมางให้กับหมู่มวลมิตรสหายกลุ่มใหม่ชาวมิดการ์ดของพี่ชายได้ แต่น่าเสียดายที่ธอร์รู้จักเขาดีเกินกว่าจะละเลยความสามารถดังกล่าว และเพราะเหตุนี้ โลกิถึงได้หงุดหงิดนัก

 

เขาในตอนนี้ก็ไม่ต่างอะไรกับมิดการ์เดียนไร้พลัง

 

“เจ้าปล่อยข้าลงแถวนี้” ธอร์พึมพำ หยุดยืนใต้ต้นไม้ต้นหนึ่ง ก่อนชี้ไปยังเศษซากห้องกระจกทรงกระบอก เสริมกรอบด้วยโลหะชนิดแข็งแรงพิเศษที่ _นิค ฟิวรี_ ตั้งใจจะใช้เป็นห้องขังสำหรับ _ฮัลค์_ อสุรกายยักษ์ตัวเขียวที่เล่นงานโลกิเสียอยู่หมัด ขอบโลหะสีขาวของกรงขังเปรอะเปื้อน ไถลไปกับพื้นดินจนทุ่งดอกไม้ส่วนหนึ่งราบเป็นหน้ากลอง

 

โลกิหันไปหาพี่ชายอีกครั้ง เลิกคิ้วเหมือนจะสงสัยเสียเต็มประดา “ _ท่านพาข้ามาที่นี่ทำไม”_ ดูเป็นคำถามที่ออกมาทางสีหน้าอย่างชัดเจน

 

“แอสการ์ดก็เคยมีสวนดอกไม้ที่คล้ายแบบนี้ เจ้าจำได้หรือเปล่า?”

 

คนถูกถามส่ายหน้าทันควัน _เขาโกหก_

 

“ครั้งนั้นเป็นตอนกลางวัน มีข้า มีเจ้า มีท่านแม่ของเรา ท่านแม่สอนให้เราทำมงกุฎดอกไม้ แล้วเจ้าก็โกงข้าด้วยการใช้เวทมนตร์เสกมันขึ้นมา” ธอร์หัวเราะในลำคอ ขมขื่น ระหว่างเล่าระลึกถึงความหลังสมัยครั้งทั้งสองยังเยาว์วัย

 

สายลมแรงพัดผ่านวูบไหว พาเมฆหมอกบนฟ้าอันหนาทึบให้เจือจางลงจนยากจะมองเห็น ที่ส่องลอดลงรำไรถึงพื้นหญ้ายามนี้เหลือเพียงแสงจันทร์ สว่างจ้าเกินกว่าดาวดวงใดจะเปล่งแสงแข่งขันบนผืนพรมสีเข้มซึ่งปกคลุมท้องฟ้าอันกว้างใหญ่

 

ผ้าคลุมของโลกิปลิวออกจากศีรษะ ผืนผ้าไหลลู่ลงตามแรงโน้มถ่วง กองค้างอยู่หลังต้นคอขาว เส้นผมสีเดียวกับขนกากลมกลืนในความมืดมิด หากแววตามรกตยังทอประกายแข็งกร้าวยามจับจ้องบนร่างของเชษฐาผู้นำพาเขาออกมาจากสถานที่คุมขัง เต็มเปี่ยมด้วยความชิงชังระคนสงสัยในสิ่งที่ธอร์ต้องการจะสื่อ เขาไม่ชอบเวลาที่เดาใจอีกฝ่ายไม่ออก และเกลียดยิ่งกว่าเมื่อถูกริบพลังเวทย์แกร่งกล้าไปหมดเช่นนี้ แม้คำพูดเพียงหนึ่งคำก็มิอาจโต้เถียงได้จนน่าสมเพช มิหนำซ้ำ ที่น่าคับแค้นใจยิ่งกว่าคือสุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็พ่ายแพ้ให้แก่พี่ชาย ไม่ว่าจะกี่ครั้ง ผลที่ออกมายังไม่เคยเปลี่ยนแปลง อย่างน้อยก็ยังไม่เป็นที่น่าพอใจ ไม่เคยพอใจกับผลลัพธ์ที่ได้ ไม่ว่าธอร์จะรู้สึกหรือไม่ก็ตาม ถ้าโอดินไม่รับรู้ หรือยอมรับความสามารถของเขา ก็ไม่มีอะไรน่าพอใจทั้งนั้น

 

“เจ้าจำวันนั้นไม่ได้จริงๆ หรือเจ้าแค่แกล้งทำเป็นลืมกันแน่?” ธอร์ถอนหายใจ ก่อนเอื้อมมือไปหมายจะปลดอุปกรณ์ที่ครอบปากของโลกิออก “สัญญากับข้า ว่าจะไม่พูดอะไรไม่น่าฟัง ตกลงไหม?”

 

โลกิอึกอัก มีสีหน้าลังเลอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนพยักหน้า นั่นหมายถึงคำตกลง ธอร์จึงยอมปลดที่ครอบปากออกให้กับน้องชาย

 

“ข้าเกลียดท่าน”

 

ธอร์ชักเริ่มไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าการเปิดให้โลกิมีโอกาสพูดอีกครั้งเป็นเรื่องดี ความจริงเขาอยากฟังคำอธิบายจากปากของน้องชาย ทั้งยังมีเรื่องที่สงสัยใคร่รู้อีกเยอะแยะที่อยากถามไถ่ ทั้งที่ร่วงหล่นลงอบิสไปต่อหน้าต่อตาเขา เหตุใดอีกฝ่ายถึงรอดมาได้โดยไม่แตกดับ แล้วต้องผ่านอะไรมาบ้าง หรือใครช่างหาญกล้าเปลี่ยนน้องชายให้กลายเป็นปีศาจร้ายผู้นำทัพชิทอรีบุกมายังมิดการ์ด หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างตีกันในหัวจนเกินความสามารถที่สมองของเขาจะประมวลผล อีกใจหนึ่งก็ยากจะยอมรับว่าเป็นฝีมือของโลกิ _เทสเซอแร็ก คทาควบคุมจิตใจ_ ส่วนลึกในใจของธอร์หลงเชื่อไปแล้วว่ามีคนบงการโลกิอยู่เบื้องหลัง ทว่า ความเจ็บปวดบนร่างกายจากคมมีดที่ได้รับในระหว่างประมือกันบนยอดตึกของ _บุรุษเหล็ก_ _สตาร์ค_ ช่วยย้ำเตือนความจำเป็นอย่างดี ว่าคนที่เขากำลังต่อกรด้วยคือโลกิแห่งแอสการ์ด น้องชายเพียงคนเดียวของเขา

 

โลกิมักฉวยโอกาสเสียบมีดเข้าหน้าท้องเขาเสมอ ตั้งแต่จำความได้ ไม่รุนแรงถึงตายแต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะไม่รู้สึกเจ็บ

 

หยดน้ำตาที่หลั่งรินออกมาในระหว่างนั้นช่วยจุดประกายความหวัง ยามนี้ สิ่งเดียวที่เขาหวัง ธอร์หวังเพียงจะได้พบกับความดีที่หลงเหลืออยู่ในตัวของโลกิ

 

“ข้าแค่จะปกครองมิดการ์ด เหมือนกับที่โอดินทำอย่างไรล่ะ!”

 

“แต่เจ้าจะไล่ฆ่าคนไปทั่ว ปกครองพวกเขาด้วยความกลัวไม่ได้”

 

“อ้อ เหรอ…” โลกิพยักหน้า แค่นหัวเราะเยาะหยัน ก้าวออกห่างจากธอร์โดยไม่หันมอง เอ่ยประชดประชัน เชือดเฉือนพร้อมย้ำเตือนความจำได้อย่างเหลือร้ายคล้ายกับใบมีดที่อาบด้วยยาพิษกรีดลงกลางใจ “ท่านก็ฆ่ายักษ์น้ำแข็งไปเยอะแยะนี่ นับไม่ถ้วนใช่ไหมล่ะ ตอนพวกเราบุกไปโยธันไฮม์”

 

ธอร์กำหมัด ขบกรามแน่น พยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะควบคุมสติและอารมณ์ไม่ให้ปะทุใส่น้องชายจนเผลอทำร้ายเขาอีกครั้ง ถึงอย่างนั้น สิ่งที่ถูกเอ่ยออกมาก็เป็นความจริงซึ่งเกิดจากความหยิ่งทะนง เขาเคยภูมิใจในพละกำลังของตัวเองจนกระทั่งลืมความสำคัญของการมีชีวิตอยู่ ทั้งของตนเอง และผู้อื่น ทั้งในแอสการ์ด มิดการ์ด หรือโลกอื่นใดในยิกดราซิล ไม่ว่าจะสั้นหรือยาว อ่อนแอหรือเข้มแข็ง อ่อนโยนหรือดุร้าย ทุกชีวิตล้วนมีค่าในตัวมันทั้งสิ้น

 

โลกิก้มหน้าลง มองดอกไม้ที่โบกไหวตามแรงลมอยู่ใกล้เท้า เขาหมุนตัวหันกลับมา ท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์ที่อาบไล้บนผิวกาย ไร้เมฆหมอกไอควันบดบังอีกต่อไป

 

“โลกิ…”

 

“โอดินบอกท่านหรือเปล่า ว่าข้าเป็นตัวอะไร?”

 

โอดินบอกธอร์เพียงแค่ว่าโลกิมิใช่สายเลือดโดยแท้จริงของเขา ไม่ได้บอกอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น

 

“เงียบ... แสดงว่าไม่ได้บอกสินะ...” เทพมากเล่ห์ค่อยเงยหน้าขึ้นอย่างแช่มช้า แค่นหัวเราะเยาะหยันในลำคอ แต่ไม่รู้ด้วยเหตุใดคนฟังกลับรู้สึกเพียงความขื่นขม ระคนความรวดร้าวจากน้ำเสียงที่หลุดลอดออกมา “ข้าคงไม่มีค่าพอที่ท่านพ่อจะใส่ใจ แม้แต่ความจริงเรื่องชาติกำเนิดของข้า ก็ไม่คิดบอกท่าน ท่านพี่ โอดินเก็บปีศาจมาเลี้ยงไว้ข้างบุตรชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนของเขา”

 

“เดี๋ยว โลกิ!”

 

“อะไร—”

 

“หน้าเจ้า...!”

 

แสงเรื่อเรืองเป็นลายรูปร่างประหลาดค่อยปรากฏบนใบหน้า แรกเริ่มเป็นเพียงสีฟ้าอ่อนจางบนลานหน้าผากขาวซีด ก่อนที่รอยหยักโค้งมนจะเข้มขึ้นจนเห็นเด่นชัด ต่อมาจึงไล่ลามไปถึงผิวแก้มและปลายคาง เส้นสีสว่างลากผ่านสันกรามคมกริบ ธอร์จำได้อย่างแม่นยำ เป็นร่องรอยเฉพาะตัวแบบยักษ์น้ำแข็งแห่งโยธันไฮม์ไม่มีผิด

 

โลกิเบิกตากว้าง นึกประหลาดใจ แต่เมื่อเห็นลายเส้นบนผิวหนังหลังฝ่ามือของตน ก็รู้แล้วว่าคงไม่ต้องอธิบายขยายอะไรต่อมิอะไรให้มากความ บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะพลังเวทย์ถูกกักไว้ด้วยกุญแจมือ ผสานกับแสงจันทร์ที่สาดส่องโดยไร้สิ่งบดบัง จึงทำให้พลังเวทย์ที่โอดินใช้ปกปิดตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเขาอ่อนลง แต่เขาก็เลิกใส่ใจไปแล้วโดยสิ้นเชิง ด้วยเพราะรู้ดี ไม่ว่าจะพยายามแค่ไหนก็เปลี่ยนชาติกำเนิดของตนเองไม่ได้ ต่อให้ทำลายล้างโยธันไฮม์เพื่อโอดิน ความจริงที่เขาเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง เป็นเผ่าพันธุ์ที่ธอร์เกลียดก็จะไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงไป

 

“ใช่ ข้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง เป็นปีศาจในนิทานสมัยเด็กที่ท่านเคยลั่นวาจาไว้ว่าจะไปทำลายล้างให้สิ้นซาก”

 

ธอร์สาวเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ เพ่งมองรายละเอียดของลวดลายบนใบหน้าซ้ำเหมือนไม่เชื่อสายตาตนเอง

 

“ไหนๆ ท่านก็รู้แล้ว” โลกิเชิดหน้าขึ้นอย่างถือตัว “ฆ่าข้าซะสิ จะได้ไม่ต้องเดือดร้อนถึงมือท่านพ่ออีก”

 

“เจ้าบ้าไปแล้วหรือ?” ธอร์ขึ้นเสียง “ข้าจะฆ่าน้องชายตัวเองได้ยังไง!?”

 

“ข้าไม่ใช่น้องท่าน!” โลกิตะคอกใส่ สองมือบีบคว้าคอเสื้อของคนที่เคยได้ชื่อว่าเป็นพี่ชาย จับยึดและกำหมัดไว้แน่น “ไม่เคยเป็น!”

 

“...”

 

ธอร์เลือกจะเงียบไปแทนคำตอบ ไม่ได้ปัดป้องมือคู่นั้น รวมถึงไม่ขัดขืนเมื่อถูกหยามหน้า ยังคงไม่อยากเชื่อสายตา แต่ประโยคที่ออกมาจากปากของน้องชายก็ช่วยตอกย้ำความจริงเข้าตรงกลางใจ

 

ปลายนิ้วอุ่นยกขึ้นแตะบนรอยริ้วเรืองแสงข้างผิวแก้ม ไล่ตามเส้นลวดลายโค้งมนบนขอบใบหน้า สัมผัสแผ่วเพียงแค่นั้นก็ทำผิวกายร้อนผะผ่าวแทบหมกไหม้ในทุกส่วนที่ถูกลากผ่าน แผดเผาเข้าไปยังเนื้อกระดูก นัยน์สีมรกตที่เคยสะท้อนแสง ครานี้ดับมืดมิดไร้ความหวัง ดังเจ้าของดวงตาได้ตายจากไปเมื่อไร้ที่ยึดเหนี่ยวสุดท้ายให้พักพิง

 

“ถ้าต้องมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปโดยถูกท่านใช้สายตาชิงชังมองมา ก็ฆ่าข้าเสียตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เถอะ” โลกิเอ่ยเสียงเย็น ปล่อยมือแล้วผลักธอร์ออกห่าง ก้าวถอยหลังไปก้าวหนึ่ง ปล่อยให้มือของพี่ชายค้างไว้ในท่านั้น

 

“...ถึงเจ้าจะเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง เจ้าก็เป็นน้องชายข้า” ในขณะที่โลกิพยายามถอยห่าง ธอร์กลับก้าวเท้าเข้าไปหา คว้าข้อมือเรียวเล็กและบีบไว้แน่น

 

“ข้าควรจะตายตั้งแต่ตอนที่ตกลงสู่อบิสแล้ว” เค้นเสียงลอดไรฟัน โลกิจ้องหน้าธอร์ ใบหน้าบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความเจ็บปวด “ข้าควรจะตาย! ท่านไม่เข้าใจหรอก ในขณะที่ถูกสั่งสอนมาแต่เด็กว่ายักษ์น้ำแข็งเป็นสิ่งน่ารังเกียจ แล้วก็มารู้ความจริงในภายหลังว่าตัวเองก็เป็นหนึ่งในเผ่าพันธุ์น่ารังเกียจนั่น เป็นเผ่าพันธุ์ที่ครั้งหนึ่งท่านหมายจะลบล้างมันออกไป มันเจ็บปวดทรมานแค่ไหน!”

 

โทสะและความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจที่พุ่งพล่านทำให้โลกิเผลอตะคอกใส่พี่ชายไปอีกครั้ง ร่างสูงโปร่งคิดจะก้าวถอยหลัง แต่ธอร์ไม่ได้ปล่อยมือ และยิ่งบีบแน่นกว่าเดิม แรงมหาศาลของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าอาจทำให้กระดูกข้อมือแตกเป็นเสี่ยงไปแล้วหากโลกิเป็นเพียงมนุษย์ธรรมดา แต่โชคดีที่เขาไม่ใช่

 

“กลับบ้านเราเถอะ”

 

“ข้าไม่—”

 

“ลวดลายบนหน้าของเจ้า...” ธอร์ไม่ได้ปล่อยให้โลกิพูดจนจบประโยค ก่อนจะฉุดร่างน้องชายเข้าแนบอก สองแขนแกร่งรวบกอดรัดช่วงเอวแน่น เปี่ยมความรู้สึกโหยหาจนน่าอึดอัด แต่ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างก็เกิดขึ้นเร็วเกินกว่าโลกิจะเอ่ยคัดค้านได้ทันเวลา หรือบางทีอาจจงใจปล่อยเลยตามเลย ซึ่งธอร์ก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจนัก ขอเพียงคว้าร่างนี้ไว้ได้ ร่างจริงที่มิใช่ร่างมายา เพียงเท่านั้น...

 

“ท–ท่านพี่?”

 

“อย่าให้ใครเห็นนะ” เสียงกระซิบกระซาบแหบต่ำพร่ำบอกข้างใบหู ใบหน้าอยู่ห่างกันเพียงอึดใจ มือใหญ่ข้างหนึ่งย้ายจากช่วงเอว ยกขึ้นตลบผ้าคลุมศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายครอบเรือนผมสีขนกา แสงสีฟ้าเรื่อเรืองบนใบหน้าจึงค่อยเลือนรางลง แต่ยังคงมีให้เห็นอยู่เบาบาง “อย่าให้ใครเห็นลวดลายบนใบหน้าของเจ้า นอกจากข้า...”

 

โลกิเบิกตากว้าง ทั้งที่ทำใจไว้แล้วว่าจะถูกเกลียด ทั้งจากสายเลือดโยธัน และการกระทำที่ธอร์อาจลงความเห็นว่าโง่เง่าเช่นการนำทัพเอเลียนยึดครองโลก “ทำไม—”

 

“ข้าคิดถึงเจ้า โลกิ” ธอร์ก้มหน้าลง แนบหน้าผากชิดกับน้องชาย มือที่ดึงผ้าคลุมศีรษะเปลี่ยนมาสอดรั้งหลังลำคอใต้เรือนผมสีเข้ม เอ่ยกระซิบแว่วหวิว ส่ายศีรษะไปมา น้ำเสียงสั่นพร่าคล้ายคนจะสิ้นใจ “ข้าดีใจ... ดีใจมากที่เจ้ายังไม่ตาย”

 

“นี่... บ้าไปแล้วหรือ? ข้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็—”

 

“จะเป็นอะไรก็ช่าง ยังไงเจ้าก็เป็นน้องข้า _เป็นโลกิแห่งแอสการ์ด_ ” ธอร์ชิงพูดก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะได้จบประโยค ย้ำคำสุดท้ายให้หนักแน่นก่อนเลื่อนฝ่ามืออุ่นจากหลังคอมาประคองข้างสันกราม ปลายนิ้วหัวแม่มือเกลี่ยเส้นผมสีดำทัดใบหู รอยริ้วเรืองแสงสีจางยังคงอยู่ มีให้เห็นได้แม้ไม่ชัดเท่าคราวไร้ผ้าคลุมศีรษะปกปิด “และ... อย่าได้เกลียดลวดลายโยธันบนใบหน้าของเจ้า เพราะสำหรับข้า มันจะเป็นสิ่งที่งดงามเสมอ”

 

“...”

 

“อย่าให้คนอื่นเห็นเจ้าในร่างนี้ นอกจากข้า”

 

“หวงหรือ? ท่านพี่ ช่างเห็นแก่ตัวนัก ยังกล้าเรียกข้าว่าน้องช—”

 

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ธอร์ไม่ปล่อยให้โลกิพูดจนจบประโยค แต่ครั้งนี้ต่างออกไปเพราะไม่มีคำพูดหรือบทสนทนาใดเข้าแทรก หากเป็นริมฝีปากอุ่นร้อนที่ประกบแนบกันจนสนิท

 

สองมือเรียวที่ถูกล่ามไว้ออกแรงผลักไสที่หน้าอกแกร่งกว้าง แต่ไร้ผล แรงของธอร์เยอะเกินกว่าพละกำลังของเขาในตอนนี้จะต้านทานไหว

 

หรือบางทีอาจเป็นตัวเขาเองที่ปล่อยปละละเลย ให้ทุกอย่างผันผ่านไปตามห้วงอารมณ์

 

รสจูบของธอร์หนักหน่วงรุนแรง ทั้งขบเม้ม ดึงรั้งอย่างเอาแต่ใจ และยังสอดแทรกด้วยความโหยหาอาวรณ์แม้ไม่มีคำพูดใดหลุดออกมา ริมฝีปากร้อนชื้นลากผ่านทั่วใบหน้า ประทับรอยจูบบนลายเส้นสีเรื่อจาง เก็บรายละเอียดทุกเสี้ยวส่วนตามแนวประกายแสงเรื่อเรืองมิให้หลุดลอด แขนแกร่งกระชับแน่นเข้าตรงช่วงเอว อีกมือหนึ่งจับยึดศีรษะไว้เพื่อปรับองศาของใบหน้าให้เหมาะสม แล้วจบลงด้วยสัมผัสเพียงแผ่วผิวบนริมฝีปากบางที่บวมชื้นอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

โลกิหอบหนักเมื่อผละจาก แต่ครั้นจะโวยวายก็ใช่ที เมื่อคนที่อ้างตัวว่าเป็นพี่ชายเกือบจะฆ่าเขาตายด้วยการแย่งชิงอากาศไปจนเกือบสิ้นลมหายใจ วูบหนึงถึงกับเผลอคิดไปว่าถ้าได้ตายในอ้อมกอดของธอร์ เขาก็คงไม่ต้องการอะไรมากไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว

 

“กลับบ้านเราเถอะนะ โลกิ”

 

ไม่มีคำตอบหรือคำยืนยันใดหลุดออกมา โลกิกระทำเพียงซบใบหน้าลงกับบ่ากว้างของธอร์แล้วหลับตาลง ปล่อยให้ฝ่ามือใหญ่ลูบหลังแทนคำปลอบโยน ซึมซับไออุ่นที่ขาดหายไปจากเงาร่างคุ้นเคยอยู่อย่างนั้นเนิ่นนาน

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> เขียนอะไรก็ไม่รู้ ไม่มีสติเลย ทีแรกกะเขียนฟลัฟฟี่งุงิ ไปๆ มาๆ ทำไมมันเป็นแบบนี้ไปได้ฟระ โอย ฟฟฟฟฟ


End file.
